Michael Jordan
Michael Jordan is the main protagonist of Space Jam. He is a former basketball player, who had retired to play baseball and golf, only to get sucked into Looney Tunes Land to help Bugs Bunny and others beat the Monstars, and eventually, Mr. Swackhammer. He is a former member of The Tune Squad. Michael is played by his real-life self as an adult and played by Brandon Hammond as a kid. Biography Michael Jordan was born in Brooklyn, New York on February 17, 1963. As a child, Michael became interested in sports. However, it was baseball that was his first love, not basketball. He used to play catch with his father in the yard. He soon started to play basketball. Retirement Michael Jordan was retired from basketball shortly after his father died. He retired again in 1999 but then he returned for two more NBA seasons from 2001 to 2003. Appearances Space Jam In 1973, Michael Jordan was incredible of getting the ball in the loop perfectly, much to his father's amazement. When Michael tells his father that after he done that, he wants to do baseball career like his father. In 1993, Michael Jordan announces his retirement from the NBA to follow in his father's footsteps and turns to a career in baseball. Despite his popularity, it becomes evident while playing with the minor-league Birmingham Barons, part of the Chicago White Sox farm system. Jordan's baseball talent is nowhere near his basketball talent. His friend Stanley Podolak, is sent to make sure Michael loves his new career. Later, he saw the NBA Basketball players; Patrick Ewing, Larry Johnson, Charles Barkley, Muggsy Bogues, and Shawn Bradley are playing terribly (after the Nerdlucks stole their talents) on the news. During golf, Michael somehow makes a hole in one (actually Bugs using a magnet to move the ball, attempting to lure him to the hole). When Michael reaches for the ball, he gets sucked in, leaving behind his hat and shoe. Michael gets pulled into Looney Tune Land where Bugs explains to him that the Nerdlucks had become Monstars, and desperate to beat them. Michael is reluctant but after the Monstars had used him as a ball and calling him "baldy", he agrees to help out. After Bugs and Daffy receive Michael's basketball gear, he practices for the game. Stan shows up (after seeing Bugs and Daffy return to their world via Golf hole), and Michael allows him to help out on the team which are called "Tune Squad". After the Monstars score a 48 point lead to halftime. Michael then brings the spirit in the Looney Tunes characters after Stan informs to him that The Monstars had stolen the NBA Players' talents. Swackhammer is furious when the Monstars hadn't steal Michael's talent. Swackhammer then makes a deal with Michael, If Tune Squad wins the game, The Monstars will give the NBA Players' talents back, If the Monstars win, He will spare Looney Tunes for exchange for Michael. However, Michael agrees, but Bugs tells Michael that he will be humiliated on Moron Mountain forever. The Tune Squad tried their hardest, but the Monstars injure nearly all of them, Leaving Michael, Bugs, Lola and Daffy in the game. Michael allows Stan to help out, only for the Monstars to injure him in progress, With 10 seconds left, and Marvin the Martian, informing them that if there is no fifth player, the team will forfeit the game. However, Bill Murray turns up in the stadium and eventually helps out. After the Tune Squad wins the game, Bill tells Michael that he will be retiring from basketball forever. When Swackhammer is furious at the loss of his game from the Monstars, Michael asks why they let him do it. The Monstars claim it is because he is bigger than they are, before instantly realizing that this is no longer true. The Monstars grabs Swackhammer, strapped him to a rocket and sent him to the Moon. Michael requests that The Monstars should return the NBA Players' talents in the basketball, they agree and when they do, they revert back to the Nerdlucks, and they request that they want to live here in Looney Tune Land. Michael Jordan leaves with Stan, and tells Bugs to stay out of trouble. Michael Jordan and Stan return to Earth in the Nerdlucks' spaceship, Jordan makes a dramatic appearance with Stan at a Barons baseball game to the cheers of the audience, despite being late. The Next day, Michael Jordan and Stan meet Barkley, Ewing, Bogues, Johnson and Bradley and give them the ball containing their stolen talent, immediately restoring their lost skills. They offer Jordan a chance to play a 3-on-3 with them, but Michael refuses, but they tell him that if he still has the talent from the NBA. With that, Michael Jordan finally comes out of retirement, returning to the Chicago Bulls, mirroring his real-life comeback. Trivia * He shares similarities with Darkwolf from Ralph Bakshi's 1983 animated film, Fire and Ice. * In Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Michael Jordan made a cameo appearance as Mr. Chairman was disguised as Michael Jordan. Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Famous characters Category:Athletic Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Live Action characters Category:Warner Bros. characters